


Choices, Firsts and Valentine’s

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, New Relationship, Valentine's Day, mutant ability made them do it (sex pollen-ish), sort of first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Clint were asked when he had fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff the only answer he would say would be “Day one”. <br/>Valentine's day oneshot with a bit of plot and chaos thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices, Firsts and Valentine’s

**Author's Note:**

> This is a valentine’s day oneshot :D Set in the Marvel universe alongside the X-Men, with a very small mention of Charles Xavier and an OC mutant.   
> Bit over the place, it’s all my jumbled thoughts merged together :P 
> 
> This is set where neither have slept together yet, there’s no relationship yet, but where they are part of the Avengers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Choices, Firsts and Valentine’s**

They had been partners for years before the Avenger’s were formed, and through all the crap they had been put through, all the crap that was their missions, they had stuck by each other. So everyone on base naturally assumed they had been fucking from day one, if not earlier. No one seemed to be able to comprehend any other reason for Barton to bring Natasha in.

If Clint were asked when he had fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff the only answer he would say would be “Day one”. He hadn’t realised it till later and at that point it was beyond lust for the fiery red head. Out of respect, he had kept the slowly increasing feelings he had for her to himself.

Their current situation was surely going to throw all his hard work out the top floor of the Avengers tower. The brief moment when Clint could think clearly, all he thought was “oh crap”.

It wasn’t even Valentine’s day yet, but apparently it was close enough for the mad scientists and cupid-obsessed people of the world. The nightly news report had told of a chemistry major at a southern university making a crazy concoction that was supposed to be a love potion. It gave her boyfriend and her cat diarrhea.

At first they thought it was a crazy scientist but then Xavier had called. A young mutant who remained unnamed had just come into her power which was a type of amplifier. While selective, Xavier had explained that when they had visited the school, she had encountered them and had retained a visual recollection of them, directing her power. Xavier explained that the power only worked if the strongest emotion between the two of them is the same. In this case, lust, desire, love, whatever they wanted to call it. All they knew was that a few minutes later they wanted to jump each. 

 

Bruce looked at the clipboard and back at them.

“So you’re saying . . .”

They both blushed, something that Bruce wasn’t use to seeing.

“Is it specifically directed towards each other?”

“Yes.” Natasha murmured. She had no experience with this type of thing. Drugs she was use to. Loss of memory, hazy dreams, brainwashing, all of it she had done, but not this.

“Charles didn’t say that it was dangerous, but do you feel you need to be locked in?”

“Should be alright.” Clint murmured, risking a glance at Natasha and meeting her heated gaze.

“Well I want to keep you both here, just in case something else pops up. Charles said that even he didn’t know the full extent so I want you to stay here for the rest of the day and tonight.”

“Fine.” Clint grumbled.

Bruce had put them in two of the four patient rooms they had in the infirmary. They had beds and bathrooms and everything they would need until they were released. Bruce hadn’t told them when that would be, and had simply said that he and Tony would grab clothes and entertainment for them soon.

So here he was, staring at the white ceiling, surrounded by that god-awful smell of ‘way-too-clean’ that hospitals and infirmaries always had, with nothing to do until Bruce came back.

He’d tried working out, doing press ups, sit ups, star jumps even but even then he couldn’t help where he’s thoughts drifted to.

She was barely 22, and even then Clint doubted that. When asked, she had simply just made an educated guess and they all rolled with it. She was way too young for him, way too young to know half the things she knows, to have done most of the things the Red Room made her do. She shouldn’t be able to seduce anyone as well as she could. She should be in college; her thirst for knowledge never seemed to end. For weeks on end she had asked Clint to take her to the library, or to the book store, or to let her borrow his computer. He had found her, oh so many times, nose buried deep in the pages of a book. At first it was fictional novels; Harry Potter had been her first, followed by more classics like Moby Dick and the works of Charles Dickens, then Shakespeare and once they were done she moved onto the non-fiction books that appealed. Most recently had been books detailed America and her customs of the modern world. She was confused and fascinated by the differences in this society and the one she grew up in.

That’s when the questions started. Despite her experiences and the limited knowledge the Red Room provided she knew surprisingly little about sex. She knew the act itself, what to do and all the technical stuff but not the emotional, the mental stuff. She had never known the concept of love or sex for pleasure, because she wanted it, or because it made her feel good. She knew how to pleasure others and that was it. So when she had asked for help, wanting to know details, Clint had gotten embarrassed and told her to ask Coulson or Maria, stating that he wasn’t a great one for advice on such a topic. That didn’t stop her from asking though.

“You’re my partner. The closest thing I have to a best friend. I want _your_ advice.” She had sat cross legged on his couch, hands clasping her ankles, back straight and an eager smile on her face. In that moment Clint had seen how young she really was. Full of innocence, wanting answers like an eager student. So he did. He told her what stuff he knew (from the few ex-girlfriends he had had), gotten all red-faced when trying to explain how it was possible for a woman to orgasm and the ways he knew how, but she had taken it all in enthusiastically. He explained how, while there was casual sex, one night stands and all that, sex was mostly between two consenting people who had feelings for each other, while emphasizing that it didn’t have to be. It was hard. Trying to say that both were okay while trying to establish that she didn’t have to if there was or wasn’t emotion to it and Clint really had lost himself trying to explain everything. He never had anyone do it for him so he had no way of knowing what was an acceptable way of educating her.

Though he must have done something right because she left smiling and had thanked Clint for helping her, so he must have accomplished something. 

That was the same day that she had told Fury she would no longer partake in missions involving the use of her body that she didn’t agree to. There were no more cases thrown at them telling them what to do; now she was asked if she was willing to do something otherwise another way was found or it was passed to someone else.

 

Thinking back on that had him feeling aroused again. She was young, so eager, with a passion and enthusiasm that he hadn’t seen in a long time. She was determined too; when she set her mind on something nothing could stop her . . .  and now all Clint could think about was a dominating Natasha, having her way with him and enjoying herself. He shouldn’t be thinking about her in that way. But he couldn’t stop; and the fact that he could hear the shower running in Natasha’s room didn’t help. A wet, naked Tasha, with soap dripping down her silky skin. Just as he sat up to adjust his pants, there was a knock at the door.

 

When he opened the door he was surprised but extremely glad to see Natasha instead of Bruce or Tony.

“Hi.” She whispered shyly.

“Hi.” Clint replied just as softly.

She stood there for a moment, just looking at him, before she spoke again. “I—I’m not really sure why I’m here.”

Clint didn’t say anything but prayed to whatever god would listen that she didn't notice his discomfort. He noticed that she was flushed and her chest was rising and falling enticingly and noticing that did nothing to curb the growing arousal he felt.

“Um, so how are you doing with . . . all this?” she asked softly.

“Okay, I think. It’s actually not too bad.”

“And the urges?”

“They’re okay, for now.”

“Is it good? A—a good thing?” she asked faintly, unsure of the answer.

He studied her. She was just as flushed as he was, if not more, and she had been staring at him lustfully when Bruce had been checking them out earlier. Maybe, just maybe . . .

“Yeah.”

Natasha let out a breath and smiled shyly at him. “Am I allowed to come inside?”

The next few seconds are a hazy blur of fast movements, and soon Clint was kicking the door shut as Natasha pulled him to her.

Up against the wall he kissed her fervently as her hands ran through his hair. He pulled away as suddenly as it had begun.  

She watched as he knelt in front of her and oh so painfully slowly pulled her jeans over her hips, down her long legs. He let her kick them off along with her shoes. He trailed his fingertips up her leg, trailing over her inside thigh. He felt her shiver.

Once his fingers reached the top of her panties he hooked two fingers in them and slowly pulled them down to her ankles as well.

He nudged her thighs apart, kissing his way down her stomach, his face inches from her. She could feel his breath, hot over her. She felt her body shudder at his close proximity.

His tongue flicked out, faster then she realised, to taste her. Natasha sucked in a sharp breath, already quivering under his swift touch.

He could feel himself harden against his pants, straining against them. But he continued, he had to ignore his own urges. This was all about Natasha. He needed to make this better then amazing for her. After all, the larger the reaction, the longer and farther the device would work.

When he pushed a finger inside her, she bucked against him, moaning in pleasure. He felt her tighten as he added another finger, her breathing hitching as he moved them inside her.

“I . . .” she breathed, trying to form words, “I want you.” She gasped.

Quickly removing his fingers, he hoisted her up, carrying her over to the bed. She fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants, and once they were gone, she flipped them, so he lay across the bed with her straddling him. She felt the effect she had on him pressed hard against her thigh.

Kissing him once more, she sat up, pushing her hips against his, watching his eyes roll back.

Slowly she let him fill her, burying him all the way in her warmth. She stayed still for a moment, adjusting, but the stillness didn’t last long. Soon she was moving, rocking against him, her hands resting on his chest for support.

At that moment, Natasha didn’t care, about anything. She didn’t care if the world needed saving, or that they were under the influence of a mutants power. She was being selfish for once. Taking what she wanted instead of having it taken from her. She was letting herself be pleasured, _feel_ pleasure. It was just her and Clint, and nothing else mattered.

As she moved, Clint continued to touch her, his fingers applying just enough pressure. She trembled above him, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Of course, as Murphy’s Law would have it, Bruce chose that exact moment to enter the room; arms full with two bags of each of their stuff, which he subsequently dropped in surprise.

“Oh my goodness, I am _so sorry_!” he left as abruptly as he had entered, leaving the sated assassins.

As they got dressed, despite the silence, they stole glances at each other. Natasha was smiling to herself and Clint was smiling because she was.

“It may not mean much but can I say Thank you?” she asked him as she pulled her shirt back on.

“What for?”

“For being so kind to me, for showing me what all this means, for letting me choose. And, I would really like to do this again.” She said with a smirk that left Clint feeling hot and bothered.

Choose? Choose what? He racked his brain for hours before he realised what she had meant.

She had never gotten to choose her partners before. She never had that freedom, and now she did. And she had chosen him.

Clint knew now why she was smiling so brightly. He was too. All he could think about was that she had chosen him.

Now he knew she chose him, had wanted him, he thought it safe enough to ask her on a date. Possibly her first proper date.

 

oOo

 

A few days later Natasha walked down the hall to her bedroom only to find Clint standing outside her door.

“Clint?”

“Hey.” He breathed out, smiling as he did so.

“Hey?”

“I remembered what you said, about choosing, and I wanted to give you new memories for everything else. First times for everything: dates, outings, fancy dinners, fancy balls, I want to give you happy memories for everything. But we’re not really romancey people so I figured a Bond marathon and Call of Duty?” he opened the door, revealing her lounge room, covered pillows and blankets. It was almost like a giant bed, positioned directly in front of the TV, ready for a marathon. A stack of DVDs were set next to the TV, along with his x-box. She always beat him in Call of Duty, and most two player war games he had.

“Natasha Romanoff, will you go on this date with me?”

Natasha couldn’t but laugh. He wore a goofy smile and he had tried so hard and it made her feel all warm and happy inside knowing how big his heart was.

“You know it’s Valentine’s day right?” she asked suspiciously, but smiled as his smile brightened.

“Really? I didn’t know.” He said in mock surprise as if he hadn’t planned it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this, I had fun writing it.


End file.
